1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar power conversion circuit and a power supply system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar energy is an increasingly popular alternative to fossil fuel-based energy source. Solar energy is utilized to generate electrical energy, where sunlight is absorbed by a photovoltaic module and converted into alternating current (AC) signals.
FIG. 4 shows a commonly used power supply system that utilizes solar energy. A photovoltaic module 100, comprising a plurality of solar cells, receives the sunlight and converts it into direct current (DC) signals. An AC module 200 is a DC/AC conversion circuit, to convert the DC signals into the AC signals of 220V. The AC signals are combined into an AC network 300. In addition, the AC module 200 with a maximum power point tracking (MPPT) function can track a maximum power point of the PV module 100.
It should be understood that each photovoltaic module 100 needs one AC module 200, thus, the power supply system of FIG. 4 is only suitable relatively low power requirements. When high power is required, a plurality of the PV modules 100 and a plurality of AC modules must be deployed accordingly, which has high costs. Additionally, because the AC module 200 has both MPPT and boost conversion functions, the photovoltaic module 100 cannot function accurately at the maximum power point. Furthermore, the AC module 200 as a single stage conversion circuit to convert DC signals output from the photovoltaic module 100 into AC signals directly, exhibits only limited efficiency.